


I See You

by VickiTea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Mythology/Religion, Alternate Universe, Angels, Are Na'vi, Crossover, Dead Bobby Singer, Dead John Winchester, Dead Mary Winchester, Enochian, Ex-Military Dean, F/F, Gun Violence, M/M, Minor Character Death, Movie Reference, Movie crossover, Na'vi, Pandora - Freeform, Science Fiction, Swearing, Violence, Xenolinguistics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickiTea/pseuds/VickiTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ex-Marine Dean Winchester gets dragged along with his scientist brother to an alien planet, he never imagined it could change everything he knew. Stuck in the midst of war, romance, and nature, Dean must figure out a way to keep everything he holds dear from turning to dust.</p>
<p>(Shitty summary is shitty)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Supernatural fic as well as my first fic here on AO3! I'm happy to share it with you all and look for any crit or comments you have to offer!
> 
> This has been rattling around in my head for ages now because I adore James Cameron's "Avatar" so very much. I hope you all enjoy!

  1. The year that Sam Winchester got an offer that would change his life forever.



Changing his college major was possibly one of the best decisions Sam had made in his life; he wasn’t cut out for law, as he originally planned. But science? That was his calling. Biology, botany, chemistry; you name it, Sam could excel in it. He graduated with a PhD in biology from Stanford and as his career took him further into the wide world of science, his focus strayed from common biology to xenoanthropology, the study of extraterrestrial life.

And that led Sam Winchester to where he sat today, in the office of a company offering to send him on the expedition of his life. To Pandora.

“We need people like you Sam. We need  _ you _ .” Said the corporate sitting across from him. 

“Why does it have to be me?” Sam asked.

“A xenoanthropologist like you, world renowned and incredibly bright, is an asset we need in the Avatar Program, someone who is genuinely interested and knowledgeable regarding extraterrestrials. Why wouldn’t it be you?”

Sam nodded, smiling a bit to himself. This was it, his big break, his chance to make use of his knowledge. But, realization of what stood in his way came to him suddenly.

_ Dean. _

He and his brother never really lived the life with a normal family. Their mother died when Sam was a baby, and their drunk of a father passed not long after Sam had gone off to Stanford. Ever since, their adoptive uncle, Bobby, was the only family they really had. And as of a few months ago, they didn’t even have him. Sam and Dean were the only family they had left. He couldn’t leave Dean behind.

The corporate big-wig must’ve noticed the frown on Sam’s face because he immediately piped up.

“Is...something wrong, Mr. Winchester?”

“My brother.” Sam answered simply.

“What about him?” 

“I can’t leave him. I’m all he’s got.” The younger Winchester said, shaking his head.

“Sam, forgive my forwardness, but isn’t this more important?” The corporate sighed. “Think of all you could uncover with all of your knowledge. Think of the opportunity we’re offering you.”

Sam looked appalled. “He’s my brother.  _ My family. _ No amount of research is worth abandoning him.” He said firmly.

The corporate began to look desperate. “My apologies, but, is there anything we can do to change your mind? The compensation we could provide-”

Sam cut him off as an idea came to mind. “He comes with me. If my brother gets a spot in the program, I’ll go.”

The corporate didn’t look too thrilled. “Mr. Winchester, the Avatar program is offered to best and brightest. Avatar bodies are difficult and expensive to fabricate. We can’t just make an extra for a man who has no use in the program.”

“My brother’s a Marine, he has expansive military training.” Sam reasoned. “He’s no scientist, yeah, but he could still be useful. Defense maybe. Hell, he might even learn a few things.”

“The Avatar program is researched based, defense is handled by-”

“I don’t care.” Sam stated firmly. “He’s in the program, or I don’t go. Take it or leave it.” The Winchester was through negotiating. 

The man across from Sam sighed and was silent for a moment. This was no easy decision to make financially and Sam was worried that they might actually turn him  away. But, eventually, he spoke up.

“You have a deal Mr. Winchester.”

Sam grinned triumphantly, pleased with the outcome. After filling out some paperwork and signing a few waivers, Sam thanked the corporate and left his office. The moment the door was shut, Sam pulled out his phone and dialed Dean’s number. He didn’t even give the older brother a chance to speak before he said:   
“We’re going to Pandora.”


	2. You Don't Dream In Cryo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is gonna start slow, with some short chapters. But, I promise, when we get into the real "meat" of the story, chapters will be much longer. Constructive criticism and comments are welcomed and encouraged. I'm still sort of new to fanfiction writing!

Cryo was awful, Dean had decided. It wasn’t restful by any stretch of the imagination. There was no dreaming, no sense of feeling renewed. Just aches and a slight feeling of nauseousness. Like waking up from a fifth of tequila and an ass-kicking.

“You’ve been in cryo for five years, nine months, and twenty-two days.” Called a voice that sounded much harsher to Dean’s ears than it probably was. “You will be hungry, you will be weak. If you feel nauseous-”

Dean didn’t really listen any further. The guy was right though. He was nauseous, but also really craving a piece of apple pie. He pulled himself out of the cryo pod, clinging to the handrail as the zero gravity caused him to float. He wiggled and struggled, trying to gain equilibrium. Which didn’t seem to be an issue for his brother. 

“How the hell are you doing that?” Dean asked both groggily and grumpily as he watched his brother gather his things from a locker with ease. 

“Dunno, isn’t that hard.” Sam shrugged, helping Dean over to the lockers. “You just suck.”

“Bitch.” Dean grumbled.

“Jerk.”

⧫⧫⧫

An hour or so later―after health checks, showers and a quick change of clothes―Sam, Dean, and about twenty other recruits sat lined up on the insides of a smaller spacecraft. They were headed to what the crew chief called “Hell’s Gate.” Dean assumed it was the base’s name, not thinking it would be a good idea to question the man. The man kept talking but Dean, still a bit woozy from cryo, zoned out. 

The next thing he knew Sam was shaking his shoulder as the crew chief called for “Exopacks on!” Dean quickly threw his own on, sliding the mask down and turning on the oxygen. 

“Remember people, you lose your mask you’re unconscious in twenty seconds and you’re dead in four minutes. Let’s nobody be dead today, it looks very bad on my report!” The man said, in true drill sergeant form. 

‘Wow,’ Dean thought. ‘Real inviting place.’

“Now go on let’s move. Go directly into the base, do not stop!” He ordered, the doors opening moments after.

The others in the craft stood and marched out, Sam and Dean following not far behind. The group broke into a light jog but stopped dead in their tracks as an enormous armored vehicle rolled out in their path. The wheels were muddy, but that wasn’t what caught Dean’s eye. It was the arrows. Huge arrows, bigger than any he’d seen before, lodged in the thick rubber. The ex-Marine’s brow furrowed at the simultaneously curious and alarming sight. Dean wasn’t the only one who seemed confused though, most of the other soldiers who had been aboard with him bore the same expression. Sam, on the other hand,  just seemed fascinated, getting that look in his eye that Dean recognized as him wanting a to get closer.

Just what the hell was this place? Or, a better question: What the hell  _ lived _ in this place?

⧫⧫⧫

“You are not in Kansas anymore.”

There was  a slam of doors and the sound of boots on the concrete floor, and Dean flashed back to his days at basic training.

“You are on Pandora, ladies and gentlemen. Respect that fact every second of every day.”

Dean watched as the man passed him, arms leaning on the duffle in his lap. The man turned on his heel and glanced at the hundred or so new recruits, most military. It was then that Dean got a good look at the man.

He wasn’t old, but certainly wasn’t as young as Dean and Sam were. The wrinkles on his face and gray in his blond hair betrayed how young he may have been; it showed the stress he’d been put through. He had scruff and stood before the men in his fatigues with a large pistol on his right hip. But the scars. That’s what really had Dean wondering. His face was covered in splotches of circular red scars that looked almost like burns. Dean imagined that acquiring them must have been something painful. This man was someone to be intimidated by.

“Out beyond that fence  _ every living thing _ that crawls, flies or squats in the mud wants to kill you and serve you up for dinner.” The man said, scanning over the room once more. Behind him a hologram screen fizzled to life, projecting the surrounding land. Maybe fifty miles or so away from the base, there was a congregation of blue dots.

Satellite imaging, Dean had assumed. 

“We have an indigenous population of humanoids here called the Na’vi. They’re fond of arrows dipped in a neurotoxin which can stop your heart in one minute. They are damn near impossible to kill.”

Dean’s eyes widened. Humanoids? Well, that explained how they could make arrows. Morbidly, Dean figured that if one of those things he saw lodged in the tire had lodged itself in his chest, the neurotoxin wouldn’t be necessary. Not at that size. Also, just how big were these “Na’vi” things that they could even carry arrows that big?

The man in the front of the room stood stiff, hands behind his back. “As head of security, it’s my job to keep you alive. I will not succeed.” The man paused and Dean could see everyone in the room take a shallow breath. “ Not with all of you. If you wish to survive, you need a strong mental attitude. You need to follow procedure.”

The man spoke for another twenty or so minutes, and Dean paid attention to every word. He didn’t feel like dying any time soon.

They were dismissed with a final warning and a wave of the man’s hand. The Winchesters grabbed their bags and tossed them over their shoulders, following the crowds of people to the bunkers where they would be sleeping.

“Well that guy was a real ray of sunshine wasn’t he?” Sam huffed, walking down the steel lined hallway beside his brother. 

“He was just doing his job Sammy. Can’t blame him for that.” Dean said, looking up at his brother.

“Still, there’s gotta be a way to be nicer about it.” Sam reasoned. 

Dean’s brow furrowed. “What do you want from him Sam? We’re on an alien planet filled with monsters. You want him to read it to you like a story bo-”

“Actually he is kind of a dick.” 

Dean turned to his left to see a smaller man he would compare to a mouse. 

“Um, name’s Garth. Garth Fitzgerald.” The man smiled, reaching out to shake Dean’s hand.

Sam reached out when Dean didn’t, shaking the smaller man’s hand. “Good to meet you Garth. I’m Sam, this is my brother, Dean.” He smiled. “What were you saying about him being a dick? Who even is he?”

“Well, his name Colonel Luke Novak. But...around here, mostly the lab, we call him Lucifer. Cause man, he’s a real a-hole. Hates us scientists for one thing. Guess he was a flunkie or something.” Garth joked, a slight chuckle in his voice.

“I can believe it.” Sam chuckled.

“Or maybe he’s just a military guy trying to keep your asses safe.” Dean said, jaw clenched a bit.

Garth looked a little taken back at Dean’s response, but Sam patted him on the shoulder. “Dean was a Marine. He takes a lot of pride in it.” He explained.

“Oh! Man, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend y’all or nothing.” The mousy man apologized.

Dean sighed. “It’s fine man, whatever.” 

“Well, if y’all are Sam and Dean, Winchester I’m assuming, you were just who I was looking for.” Garth beamed.

“Why’s that?” Dean asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I'm here to bring you to the lab. To show you your avatars."


	3. Looks Like You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry that there has been such delay with this chapter! For some reason this chapter was difficult for me to write. But, I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! I don't have a beta-reader so if you spot any mistakes please let me know!

“This is the Bio-Lab.”

Sam and Dean followed Garth down the steel plated corridor as it opened up into a dome shaped room. There was machinery and computers lining every inch of the room and people bustling around with no intention to pay them any mind.

  
“Back here are your avatars.” Garth grinned, his excitement paling in comparison to Sam’s.

Dean watched his brother geek out in his head, right on Garth’s heels as they walked back to a door on the side of the lab. What he saw made Dean’s jaw hit the floor.

Dean really knew nothing about this program at all. After Sam’s frantic phone call, it was days upon days of going to different labs and having people take all sorts of samples. Blood samples, hair samples, skin samples; whatever they could take, Dean was pretty sure they did.

He knew this company needed his DNA for something, but he never imagined it would be for something like _this_.

In two massive glass pods, there were enormous human-like creatures suspended in some sort of fluid. It was blue, with a long lion-like tail, a set of large ears and an almost flat nose. Oh yeah, and one other thing: It had Dean’s face.

“Holy shit…” Dean murmured, resting his hand on the thick glass.

“I know, right?” Garth chuckled, leaning back on a console as both Winchesters inspected their avatars.

“Damn, they got big.” Sam smiled. “I mean, I’ve seen renderings, but seeing it in person is totally different.”

“They fully mature on the flight out.” Garth nodded, looking to a girl at one of the desks nearby. “Muscle tone is great. Looks like the proprioceptive sims worked really well.”

The girl at the desk nodded. “Of course they did, that was _my_ engineering in there.” She chuckled.

The most notable feature this girl had, at least in Dean’s opinion, was her short, but bright red hair. Otherwise, she didn’t stand out much. She wore jeans, a graphic tee with a sweatshirt over it, and a lab coat over that. A pair of squared off glasses rested on the bridge of her nose.

The red-head beamed up a smile at the two brothers, looking them up and down for a moment. “Dr. Charlene Bradbury, but, you can call me Charlie.” Her hand was extended and Dean was the first to shake it.

He wasn’t entirely sure why, but Dean had a feeling he was going to like this girl.

“It’s nice to meet you Charlie. I’m Sam, that’s my brother Dean.” The younger Winchester said, nodding to his brother. “Your work is pretty impressive. It was a long flight, but they really _did_ grow fast.”

Charlie was practically glowing with pride at the praise, and that brought a smile to Dean’s face.

“It’s gonna take a little bit to get these two transported to the holding rooms, but you guys could probably take them out tomorrow.” Charlie explained, pointing her thumb over at the two pods.

Dean turned back to the tube holding his brother’s avatar. “Looks like you, Sammy.” He mused, glancing up at the taller man.

Sam gave a small smile, looking to Dean’s avatar. “Looks like you, Dean.”

⧫⧫⧫

“The idea is that every driver is matched to his own avatar. Explains why they needed my DNA...so our nervous systems are in tune….Or something. Guess that’s why it's so expensive.”  
  
Dean raked a hand through his hair, glancing away from the camera and seeking out Charlie.

“Am I doing this right? Just...say whatever to the video log?” He felt awkward as hell, like he’d just been talking to himself.

Charlie nodded and chuckled. “Yep, it’s for documentation.  You just need to get in the habit of itー what you see, what you feelー it’s all part of the science. Good science starts with good observation. At least that what they tell you in college.”

Dean snorted out a quick laugh before turning back to the camera. “Right.” He huffed a breath. “So, whatever. Here I am. Doing science..."

⧫⧫⧫

Not much later, Sam, Dean, Charlie and Garth make their way to what Charlie calls the “Link Room.” It’s filled with a few coffin-shaped objects, and like everything else in this building, computers in every available space. Dean glances over at his brother, who wears a look of awe and roped in excitement.

“Where’s my goddamn cigarette?! Guys? What’s wrong with this picture?”

Dean immediately looks in the direction of a new voice, seeing an older woman tugging on a lab coat and plucking a cigarette from someone’s hand. She stuck the stick between her lips and reached into her lab coat pocket, pulling out a lighter.   
“Dr. Ellen Harvelle, woman’s a legend. She’s the head of the Avatar Program.” Garth explained as they walked towards her.

Sam’s grin was huge as he glanced at his brother, who was clearly confused. “She wrote the book, literally, on Pandoran Botany.”

“It’s ‘cause the woman likes plants more than people.” Charlie snickered under her breath.

Dean didn’t exactly find that promising, but he didn’t have a chance to question it because Dr. Harvelle started to speak.

“Sam Winchester.” She said, not even sparing a glance at Dean. “I’ve heard a lot about you. How’s your Enochian?”

That’s when shit really got weird for Dean.

Sam started spouting some gibberish that Dean didn’t recognize as any language on Earth. And then, after an approving nod and another drag from her cigarette, Ellen started to speak it back. Dean stood there in utter confusion, clearly letting it show on his face.

There’s a pause and then Sam speaks again, but in English this time. “Um, Dr. Harvelle...This is my brother Dean.”

Ellen’s brow furrows. “Excuse me? I wasn’t told about a ‘Dean Winchester.’”   
  
Dean spoke up this time. “I’m in the program with my brother...I’ve got one of those Avatar things. And...yeah..”

Ellen scoffed. “That fucking dick.” She hissed under her breath. “Listen kid, I don’t need you, I need your brother.”

Dean clenched his jaw. “Well right now we’re sort of a package deal.” He wasn’t too pleased by this woman’s attitude at the moment and was struggling to keep his cool.

“How much lab training have you had?” Ellen snapped.

“I...dissected a frog once.” Dean snarked back.

Ellen rolled her eyes, looking to Garth. “You see this? They’re just pissing on us without the courtesy of calling it rain.” She turned in a huff, heading for the door and shoving past Dean. “I’m going to Crowley.”

“Ellen, that’s not a good idea!” Charlie called, but Ellen was gone. She sighed, looking to Dean. “Be here tomorrow. Oh eight hundred...Try to use big words.” And with that, the red-head left, Garth on her heels.

  
Dean and Sam looked at each other before Dean muttered, “What a bitch."


	4. Lucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait! I leave for my freshman year of college in a few weeks so getting prepared took a long time and I never really had time to sit down and write. This chapter isn't very long, but the next chapter is already in the works.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

It’s dusk by time Ellen reaches the control tower, the fading light of Pandora’s sun glowing past the bay windows and it’s moons glowing high in the sky. Ellen is pissed beyond belief. She makes a bee-line for Crowley, one of the administrators, whose neck she constantly wants to wring.   
  
“You know Crowley,” She starts, crossing her arms against her chest. “I used to think it was benign neglect, but now I see you’re _intentionally_ screwing me.”

Crowley doesn’t bother to look up from his computer, taking a sip from a cup of tea on his desk. “Ah, Ellen...You know I always enjoy our little chats.”  
  
“I needed a research assistant, not his jarhead, dropout brother.” Ellen snapped.   
  
Crowley rolled his eyes. “Well you’ve got both now. Besides, we got lucky with him”   
  
“ _Lucky_ ?” Ellen scoffed. “How is lost money on an Avatar for some moron we never needed _lucky_?”

Crowley finally looked up, unimpressed. “Lucky that your scientist didn’t demand something more expensive, and that who he demanded be admitted wasn’t some oral hygienist or something. He’s a marine we can use.” The administrator looked back at his computer. “I’m assigning him to your team as a security escort.”

“The last thing I need is another trigger-happy asshole out there, Crowley.” Ellen snapped.

“Look, you’re supposed to be winning the hearts and the minds of the natives. Isn’t that the point of this little puppet show?” Crowley rolled his eyes, looking to the computer screen. “You look like them, you talk like them, then they trust you.” The administrator stood up heading over to a table in the corner of his office. “But after一how many years?一relations with the indigenous are only getting worse.”

Now it was Ellen’s turn to roll her eyes. “Yeah that tends to happen when you use machine guns on them.”  
  
Crowley smirked a little. “Maybe take that up with your daughter, Ellen.”   
  
Ellen clenched her fists. How dare he bring Jo into this. Her daughter worked with the soldiers, but she didn’t actually kill any of the Na’vi. 

On the table Crowley stood by, there was a chunk of metallic gray rock, hovering over a small metal disk. The administrator plucked it from the disk, turning to face Ellen.  
“This is why we’re here. Unobtainium. Because this little gray rock sells for twenty pounds a kilo. This is what pays for all of your science, Ellen.” Crowley growled. “And those _savages_ are compromising our whole operation. We’re at the brink of war, and _you_ are supposed to be finding a diplomatic solution.” He walked forward, getting in Ellen’s face. He spoke low and dangerous. “So, use what you’ve got, and get us some results.”   
  
Ellen stared down at him, gritting her teeth. She wanted to speak, wanted to tell the pompous dick off. But she couldn’t risk the program. So, she stayed silent and turned away, leaving the administrator’s office with a scowl and frustration burning in her gut.


	5. We're Not Supposed to Be Running

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so remember when I said I'd have a new chapter for you guys soon....? I'm sorry, because this came the opposite of soon. College has been more stressful than I anticipated, and I've also been dealing with a conflict between my two roommates which actually resulted in one changing rooms because the other was so mean. So I'm stuck with the mean one which means very little talking. So I'll be spending more times writing up chapters for you all.
> 
> Also, for some reason, this chapter was really difficult for me to find inspiration for. But I managed.
> 
> If you guys have any suggestions for this story or anything else you'd like to see me write, I am taking requests! Let me know what you guys think and have a great day.

After a night of restless sleep, Dean and Sam were back in the bio lab, where they were greeted by Charlie and Garth. Dean was beyond anxious, he’d practically thrown up on the way to the lab. He knew nothing about what he was supposed to be doing and yeah, he put on a confident face in front of Ellen, but in reality, he had no clue what he was doing and really hoped she wouldn’t ridicule him. He was a Marine, not a scientist.

“Morning,” Sam smiled, accepting a cup of coffee that Charlie handed to him. “Where’s Ellen?”    
  
“Having breakfast with her daughter, she’ll be here before you’re in.” Garth explained, handing Dean a coffee, which he gratefully accepted.   
  
“ _ She _ has a kid? Poor thing.” Dean cringed, taking a sip of the bitter, sub-par coffee.    
  
Charlie chuckled, turning away from her computer to face Dean. “She’s actually a pretty good mom. Her and her daughter don’t see each other much during the day, with Ellen working in the lab and her daughter in the chopper bay, so they take any free time they have and spend it with each other.” The redhead explained. “It’s actually very sweet.”   
  
Dean felt himself smile a little. That  _ was _ pretty sweet. Maybe the tin-woman did have a heart.   
  
As if on cue, Ellen came in, not as grouchy as the night before.

“Good to see you again, Sam.” She said, looking at the younger Winchester. And, as if an afterthought, she added, “Dean.”   
  
The ex-marine rolled his eyes, taking another sip of his coffee. He didn’t have to take her impolite crap. He was here and like it or not, he was a part of the program.   
  
Ellen turned to Sam, nodding towards him. “How much link time have you logged?”

“About five hundred and twenty hours.”

Dean was shocked at that. How had he logged that much time? And oh great, now he was going to look like a moron when Ellen-   
  
“And you Dean?”   
  
Dean cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck. “Um...about an hour?”

“Tell me you’re joking” She sighed, but Dean didn’t have and answer for her. “Perfect.” Ellen rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to Sam and giving him a nod to enter the pod.

Sam opened up the link pod with no troubles and laid himself down in the gel cushion, Dean mimicking his actions shortly afterwards. The older WInchester reached up to pull the sensor cage down onto his chest, but stopped to swat Ellen’s hand away as she tried to do it.    
  
“Don’t.” Dean said, looking up at the woman. “I’m not an idiot, you know.” He huffed, pulling down the cage. 

“Maybe not.” Ellen stepped back, holding her hands up to show she wouldn’t touch the machine. “But  you just figured you’d come out here, to the most hostile environment known to man, with barely any training, and see how it went? What was going through your head?”   
  
Dean narrowed his eyes before looking towards Sam, which made his gaze soften. “He asked me to. And I don’t tell him ‘no’ unless I have to.”

Ellen seemed to think on that a moment before speaking. “Just relax and let your mind go blank.” She said, and with a smile, tagging on, “Shouldn’t be hard for you.”   
  
Dean snorted a chuckle. “You know you can kiss my-” He was cut off by the closing of the link pod hood.

“Initiating link.” Dean barely heard Charlie say through the pod. He took a breath, before settling himself down and shutting his eyes. When he did, he felt the most incredible sensation of his life. Colors swirled in his vision and he no longer felt anything around him, just a tingling sensation in the body he couldn’t actually see.

                                                                                                                     ⧫⧫⧫   
  
“That is a gorgeous brain. Nice activity.” Charlie said, looking at one of the monitors.   
  
Ellen, on the other hand, was looking through the window at the two avatars, waiting for one to show signs of life. “Well Sam is very intelligent.”   
  
Charlie looked up at Ellen. “Yeah but….I meant Dean.”    
  
Ellen pulled her gaze away from the window and looked to the screen, taking a good look at the imaging of Dean’s brain activity. “Go figure.” She said, shaking her head as she began to walk away towards a pod. “I’m going in. Keep an eye on them.”

Charlie answered with a nod and looked back to the room with the avatars, seeing Sam had risen before Dean, who seemed to just be gaining consciousness now. 

                                                                                                                     ⧫⧫⧫

Oh god, everything was fuzzy. Was everything supposed to be fuzzy? Did Dean do something wrong? Maybe he should’ve gotten in more practice hours. What if he never-   
“Dean?” 

That was Sam.   
  
Slowly, the Winchester’s vision came back and he saw bright lights above him before he looked to the sound of his brother’s voice. Only….it wasn’t Sam. Not really.   
  
What sat next to him had some of Sam’s features, but it had a flat, cat-like nose, large ears and big yellow eyes. And oh yeah, blue skin.   
  
“Sammy?” He questioned, sitting up slowly. That’s when he saw his own body. Similar to Sam’s in appearance and clothed in something akin to a white hospital gown.

“How are you feeling, Dean?” One of the doctors asked, and Dean felt a bit of shock as he looked over and realized just how much bigger he was than these people.    
  
“I-I’m alright..” He said, slowly beginning to comprehend what was going on. He was in another body. But it was his body all the same. He swung his legs over the side of the gurney, taking in his new form. He flexed his fingers and toes, examining everything.   
  
“We just need to run a few test to make sure everything is working properly, so hold on.” The doctor said, taking note of Dean’s movements.   
  
But Dean didn’t want to hold on. This body felt new and energized. He felt like a kid again. And it was awesome.    
  
While Sam cooperated with the doctors he was unaware that Dean had begun to stand up and look for a door. At least until the other doctors began speaking.   
  
“Dean, hey slow down take it easy.” One of them warned.

But Dean wasn’t hearing it, he turned around, disconnecting himself from the wires and watching as his tail knocked over a cart of medical supplies. Right. He had a tail now. Something to get used to.    
  
“Dean woah, come on.” He heard Charlie’s voice over the loudspeaker but didn’t listen. “Guys get him back on the gurney now.”

“Dean stop, they’re gonna put you out.” Sam warned, seeing one of the doctors reach for a needle of sedative. 

“This is awesome.” He chuckled, heading for the door and pushing it open before stepping outside.    
  
“Shit, I’ll get him, I’ll get him.” Sam said, disconnecting his wires much to the protest of the other doctors. He stood up and went after Dean, who had already picked up at a run. “Dean stop!” He called out, chasing after his brother. “We’re not supposed to be running!”   
  
But Dean was deaf to his brother’s protests, continuing off at a speed he hadn’t run at since his days in high school. He nearly crashed into two others who were also in their avatar bodies, who seemed to be playing basketball. “Sorry!” he called out, running past them and past one of the climbing walls, where he nearly crashed to someone walking in a mech suit. But he ignored it yet again, running through a field of strange fruit plants. Once he’s far enough that Sam can’t catch up to him, he stops, looking around at this new world around him. It smelled cleaner that the polluted planet they came from, looked greener and healthier. And the sounds. His newly sensitive ears could hear everything, and boy was there a lot to hear.    
  
“Hey, Marine!”

Dean whipped around, turning behind him to see another avatar, dressed in shorts and a Stanford tank top. He looked to her face, instantly putting the voice and appearance together.   
  
“Ellen?” He questioned.    
  
She laughed. “Well, who’d you expect, numbnuts?” Ellen teased, tossing him a fruit that looked similar to a pomegranate, but with softer skin.

Dean caught the fruit, raising an eyebrow at the woman, who looked younger in her avatar body than she did in her real―no, human, because both were real―body.   
  
“Motor control is looking good.” She noted, a pleased grin on her face. 

Dean looked at the fruit curiously before bringing it up to his lips and taking a tentative bite. It was delicious; sweet and just a little bit tart. His eyes shut and he let out a pleased hum before looking to Ellen, who appeared to be laughing.    


                                                                                                                     ⧫⧫⧫

Before Dean and Sam knew it, night had fallen. But not before they had been given new clothes to wear and something to eat to keep their avatar bodies healthy.    
  
Now, Dean sat on the edge of his bunk, curiously looking at the end of the long black braid that he now had. It wouldn’t have been so strange, if there hadn’t been these weird pink tentacles that seemed to move on their own accord. The ex-marine looked to his brother. “That’s kinda freaky.” He said, giving his brother a questioning look. 

Sam just laughed, promising that it had a purpose and he’d get used to it.   
  
Dean was going to ask what exactly it’s purpose was, but he was cut off by Ellen’s voice.   
  
“Lights out!” She instructed, shutting off the lights in the locked cabin. “See you all at dinner, kiddies.”   
Sam turned to lie down and so did Dean, both shutting their eyes. And the next thing Dean knew, he was back in his human body, lying in the dark pod.


	6. Yes, Sir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Two chapters in two days? This one is for you guys waiting so amazingly patiently for chapter 5 to come out. Worked all day on this one and I'm really happy with it so I decided to power through and publish it. It's a bit short, but an important chapter nonetheless. I can feel the inspiration coming back for this fic, which means more frequent chapters for you all!
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know if you have any criticism/ideas/requests for this fic or any others you might want to see written!

Dean sat in the mess hall on his third day on Pandora, still amazed by all that he experienced barely a day earlier. The sights and the smells and the feelings were still fresh in his mind as he stared mindlessly into his breakfast. It’s all so new and so different than everything back on Earth. And he started to realize he doesn’t miss it at all. 

Except for maybe his Baby; he wouldn’t mind seeing her again. And he began to wonder how long it would be until he would. That car was his pride and joy, the 1967 Impala he had been given by his father, still kept in prime condition. He didn’t dare drive her anymore, the roads were traffic heavy near constantly with the amount of people on Earth, and he didn’t want to risk someone wrecking her out of carelessness. So she sat pristine in his garage for years upon years. And when the time came for him to leave for Pandora, Dean entrusted her care in an old friend he’d met during service. Benny was a good guy, had a wife and a nice home down south where he made real southern comfort food at his restaurant. And where Benny promised to house Baby in his backyard garage until Dean came back.

Dean honestly couldn’t wait to hear her engine start up again, the more he thought about it.   
  
The Marine had been so engrossed in his thoughts, ignoring the conversation that Sam, Ellen, Garth and Charlie were having, that he completely missed Ellen’s daughter Jo coming over. That is, until she moved to talk to him.   
  
“Dean Winchester?” She asked, dressed in a flight suit, the top half tied around her waist, and a white tank with dog tags.    
  
“Yeah,” Dean looked up, noticing how young the girl looked, but how old her eyes looked. The poor girl had been through some shit. “That’s me.”   
  
Jo nodded, smiling a little bit. “Colonel wants to see you in the armor bay.”

Dean gave her a nod, glancing over at his brother, but what he saw instead was a little unnerving.

Ellen looked pissed.   
                                                                                                                       ⧫⧫⧫

The armor bay was a completely different feeling compared to the other areas on the base, but it wasn’t unfamiliar by any means to Dean. It felt like the old Marine bases and camps. There was an air of military authority. And how could there not be? Mech suits and heavily armed choppers lined the bay. Dean found himself suddenly standing a little straighter.   
  
“You guys are really packing here, aren’t you?” Dean questioned, looking down at the sturdy blonde beside him as he walked.   
  
“S’cuz we’re not the only ones flying around up there. And we’re certainly not the biggest” Jo chuckled, heading towards one of the choppers. “I’m gonna need you on a door gun,” She said, looking back to Dean. “I’m a man short.”   
  
Dean gave a nod. “Sure, no problem.”   
  
Jo grinned, reaching her fist out to bump it against Dean’s, which made the Marine smile.

  
“Winchester.

Dean looked in the direction of the voice, seeing the Colonel.    
  
“That’s your man.” Jo said, nodding towards Luke.   
  
Or as Garth said many called him, Lucifer. Dean still didn’t see why.   
  
Dean nodded, heading over to the Colonel who sat on a weight bench. “You wanted to see me, sir?”   
  
The Colonel glanced at the weights behind him. “This planet will make you soft, Winchester.” He started, pushing off his knees to stand. “You get soft,” The blond man smirked. “And Pandora will swallow you and spit you up dead with zero warning.”   
  
Dean watched the man with his shoulders back. He was of higher ranking and Dean was wary to show any weakness to this man, who was now circling around him.    
  
“I pulled your record Corporal,” He hummed. “Venezuela...that was some mean bush.” The blond chuckled, sending an odd chill down Dean’s spine. “Nothing like Pandora though. You’ve got heart, son.”   
  
Dean nodded a thank you. “Figured this was just another hell hole, sir.”   
  
Luke chuckled, clapping Dean on the shoulder as he walked towards one of the mech suits. 

Dean followed. Something about this man made Dean uneasy, but he decided to chalk it up to not having met an officer of higher rank than him for a very long time. 

“I was in First Recon a few years ahead of you. Well,” The Colonel smirked a bit. “Maybe more than a few. Two tours in Nigeria, not a scratch. I come out here..” Luke pointed to the round burn scars on his face. “I get this on my first day. Poison from the arrows of the savages. Might kill you if it enters the bloodstream, but burns flesh too.”   
  
Dean cringed at the thought. He’d seen victims of acid attacks during his service and how they’d cried out in pain. It had to be unbearable.   
  
“Command told me they could fix this if I rotated back. But you know what? I kinda like it. Reminds me every day what’s out there.” The Colonel said, leaning against the enormous mech suit.   
  
Dean could respect that. He had scars of his own, and his insurance would pay to have cosmetic surgery. But he never felt reason to. Those were his trophies.   
  
The Colonel climbed up into the giant metal suit, settling himself down on the operation chair. “The avatar program is a joke. A whole bunch of limpdick scientists.”   
  
Dean frowned at that. He may not have been a scientist, but Sam was. And he didn’t take to kindly to people insulting his brother. But he kept silent despite the struck nerve, not daring to disrespect a commanding officer. He’d be the good soldier.

  
“But we have a unique opportunity here, you and I.” Luke continued, slipping on gauntlets to control the mech suit’s hands. “A recon Marine in an avatar body could get me the intel I need, on the ground, right in the hostiles’ camp.”   
  
Dean listened intently to the Colonel’s words, curious as to what exactly this man wanted to do, but also wary of it.   
  
“I need you to learn about these savages, gain their trust. Find out how I can force their cooperation, or hit them hard if they don’t. And I take care of my own. You do this, I’ll make sure you and your brother are on the next rotation out and live a life of luxury back home.”    
  
Dean let the man’s words sink in. It wouldn’t be going against Sam’s work. Cooperation. That’s what the Colonel wanted. Cooperation between them and the Natives. And as for the “hit them hard” part...Dean put it aside as what the Colonel would use as a last resort. And that promise. A life of luxury for him and Sam. Home….His Baby. 

  
It took him a moment to deliberate, but Dean eventually spoke. “I can do that, Colonel.” He nodded, which made Luke smile. “Would I still be working for Doctor Harvelle?”   
  
The Colonel scoffed, but chuckled all the same. “On paper. You walk like one of her science pukes, you talk like one, but you report to me. Can you do that for me?” 

  
“Yes, Sir.”


	7. Don't Shoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again with another chapter!

Dean was in the bio lab first thing the next morning, the Colonel’s words still ringing in his mind. They sat weirdly, and something about them made Dean feel a little off. But orders from a commanding officer were not to be ignored.

The first person he sees, besides Sam, who had been walking beside him, was Ellen. She was rushing around the link room, a styrofoam cup of coffee in her hand. Dean couldn’t help but notice a quickly drawn on sharpie heart behind Ellen’s hand. Must’ve been from Jo.

Charlie waves Sam and Dean over, but Ellen stops Dean before he can head over.

“What did Lucifer want?” 

There was that name again.

“Just two old Marines sharing stories.” Dean lied, giving a noncommittal shrug.

Ellen didn’t buy it though. She narrowed her eyes slightly and Dean saw her jaw visibly tighten. The blonde took a step forward and Dean now found her in his personal space.

“Listen here,  _ Marine _ ,” Ellen started, gaze full of warning. “You’re piloting an avatar. That means you’re in my world now. We clear?”

Dean held her gaze for a bit, the look in her eyes one that was daring him to challenge her.

“Crystal.” Dean said, keeping his face still and unreadable.

Ellen didn’t seem satisfied with his answer, but seemed to take it for now. “Get in your pod and get ready to go. We leave in thirty.” 

                                                                                                                     ⧫⧫⧫

Dean felt in his element once the chopper took off, the sound of military grade helicopter blades whirring through the air feeling familiar. Even though it sounds a bit louder and crisper due to the superb hearing his avatar’s ears give him. He held the abnormally large gun in his hands, but proportionally, it felt the same as he remembered. 

The helicopter clears the area of forest it had been flying over, only to reveal beneath them a large waterfall. The mist sprays through the helicopter’s open doors and the sensation makes Dean smile. Sam is smiling too, but for another reason, Dean notes.

Beside the aircraft, small, at least in comparison to Dean, winged creatures fly past in clusters, looking reminiscent of pterodactyls to Dean. Still, they were unmistakably alien. 

The Marine could see his little brother geeking out at the sight of being so close to one of the beasts that Dean had no doubt he’d already identified. He looked so happy, and even behind the new looking face, the soul behind those new yellow eyes was unmistakably Sam’s.

The helicopter jerked a bit suddenly and Dean heard two of the human soldiers whoop and call out in excitement.

“That all you got, Jo?!” One of them, Dean read the embroidered name as “Wainfleet”, called out.

The Marine noticed how Ellen’s tail flicked a bit irritatedly at the mention of her daughter’s name. Dean had actually almost forgotten that she was the one flying them. But then again, it made sense, considering how close Ellen was sitting to the cockpit door.

It was actually kind of sweet how protective she was being. Maternal instinct or whatever you call it.

“Alright guys knock it off, get ready for landing.” Jo called out, a chuckle present in her voice as she maneuvered the helicopter and landed them in a clearing in the midst of the dense jungle.

Ellen was the first to hop out of the helicopter once the blades had come to a stop, followed by Sam and then Dean. The two accompanying soldiers also went to step out, but Ellen stopped them.

“You two stay with Jo.” She ordered.

Dean thought that was sweet, her being protective and wanting to look after Jo. Maybe she wasn't so bad after-

“One idiot with a gun is bad enough.” Ellen looked to Dean quickly before looking ahead.

Of course. Just when Dean was going to give her a little credit.

Sam seemed to find it funny though, trying to cover a chuckle with his hand. Dean gave him a swat with his tail for that. Maybe the thing did have a use after all.

“C’mon boys, let’s move.” Ellen said, already a few paces ahead of them both.

                                                                                                                     ⧫⧫⧫

Dean had been through plenty of jungles and forests during his time as a marine, but this one put him on edge more than any of them by far. 

Nothing looked familiar and  _ everything _ was alive.

There was the endless sounds of chittering and cawing no matter where they went. Dean’s newly sensitive ears picked up everything, and each and every noise made him nervous.

The plant life was something Dean hesitated to even call a plant. It moved on his own accord, tendrils and vines reaching out to him as he walked by, and then drooping when he was no longer in their range of motion. It felt eerie and Dean hesitated to draw the line between animal and plant.  _ Everything _ here appeared to be sentient.

Then there was the animals, if Dean could call them that. They were most definitely alien; nothing about them looked remotely Earthly. The first one Dean saw was as vibrantly colored as the world around it, body covered in varying yet symmetrical patches of blue, green and yellow. It had four hands, the forearms attaching at the elbow to form one bicep and shoulder on each side. But it was the eyes that intrigued Dean most. They were wide and amber colored, looking very intelligent as it seemed to evaluate what Dean was. And if possible, the Marine swore that this creature knew it wasn’t looking at a real, genuine Na’vi. That was the most unsettling part.

Dean white-knuckle gripped his gun, head on a swivel and his tail flicking nervously as he stared down the creature.

“Prolemuris.” Ellen said, making Dean flinch, which in turn made the creature scurry away. “They’re harmless.” She chuckled.

Dean let his shoulders fall and his grip relax at that, though he still felt on edge.

Ellen pat him gently on the shoulder. “Relax, Marine. You’re making me nervous.” She gave him a gentle smile, hoping to calm his nerves.

Dean nodded, following behind as he tried to ignore the smug look on his brother’s face. Sam would never let him live down being downright afraid of a harmless little monkey thing. Not that he was afraid of it. No, never. He was just…looking out for Sam. Yeah. Looking out for Sam.

“Sam, Dean, come here.” Ellen called out, waving the two boys over as she knelt in front of the base of an enormous tree.

Sam knelt down beside Ellen while Dean stood behind them both, gun at the ready in case anything not-so-harmless came their way.

  
Ellen took something out of her bag, a small electronic pad with this odd wire and a needle attached to the bottom. She took the needle and carefully pressed it into the root of the large tree, and the screen lit up with glow.   


“Hey, Ellen?” Dean questioned, looking up through the tree limbs.   


“Busy.” She answered, not bothering to look up from the screen.

“How will they know we’re here?”

Ellen paused at that, turning to look back at Dean. “I’m sure they’re already watching us right now.”

Dean felt a chill go down his spine at that knowledge but didn’t speak again. His senses were on high alert as he wandered away a bit from Sam and Ellen, who were muttering about the “electric signals” and “similarity to nerve structure.”

As he moved, he came upon the oddly shaped...things. Were they plants? Probably. They looked like what Pandora would consider “plant-life.” They were a sort of peachy color and bloomed up in a swirled shape from the small, short stalk at the bottom. 

Dean stepped closer, gently reaching out to touch the plant. But, the moment his fingers just barely brushed against the plant, it snapped back into it’s stalk, curling up on itself as it shrunk down. 

“Woah.” Dean breathed out a chuckle, reaching out again to touch another plant, which also shrunk back into their stalks.

He felt like a kid with a new toy as he continued to reach out and touch the peachy plants, which all slipped back into their stalks with a  _ whoosh _ . It seemed to have started a chain reaction, because after Dean touched a few of the plants, they all started to shrink down around him. Dean laughed the whole time, turning around to see the plants behind him. But those had already shrunk down and what Dean was left face to face with was enough to leave him frozen in fear.

There was a herd of these giant alien creatures, almost rhino like with tough looking skin, a large head shaped like that of a hammerhead shark, and several pairs of yellow eyes. But one of the most peculiar features was that of the one that stood in front. Right behind it’s head, the beast had flared up these bluish-purple frills on its neck before letting out a roar.

Dean raised up his gun. Fuck. No, he wasn’t going to let this giant thing kill him. Not a chance. But it was hard to tell yourself that when you were nearly pissing yourself in fear.

“Don’t shoot!” Dean heard Sam yell, but he didn’t take his attention off of the beast.   
  
“Dean, don’t shoot, you’ll piss it off.” Ellen warned, crouching beside Sam next to a tree.   
  
“It’s already pissed off!” Dean shouted back, voice shaking.

“Dean, that is a hammerhead titanothere. What he’s doing is a territorial threat display. Do  _ not _ run, or he’ll charge.”   
  
Dean scoffed. “So what the fuck am I supposed to do, dance with it?”   
  
Ellen tried not to roll her eyes, knowing that Dean was in real danger. “Just, hold your ground.”

Dean shook as he stood, but heeded Ellen’s words and stood firmly, watching the beast warily.

  
Then suddenly, the beast charges with a bellow, swinging his long head and bashing trees as it runs at Dean.   
  
And Dean doesn’t know where he pulls his bravery from, but he clenches his fists and grits his teeth and does what might’ve been the dumbest thing he’s ever done in his life. He screams and runs  _ towards _ it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo, cliffhanger (unless you've seen the movie). We're getting closer to Castiel's first appearance, which should be in either the next chapter or the one after that.


	8. Run, Definitely Run!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaccckkkkk! And with a way shorter chapter than normal. But, it felt right to leave it where it was, so the next chapter should be little longer. Please enjoy!

_Then suddenly, the beast charges with a bellow, swinging his long head and bashing trees as it runs at Dean._  
  
_And Dean doesn’t know where he pulls his bravery from, but he clenches his fists and grits his teeth and does what might’ve been the dumbest thing he’s ever done in his life. He screams and runs towards it._

                                                                                                                          ⧫⧫⧫

Dean’s ears are ringing as he runs and times seems to move still, knowing he had to be insane to do what he was doing. Seemed a little too late to realize that though.

But, to the Marine’s amazement, the titanothere stops and gives a pitiful bleat. It’s colorful crest dropped and it shied away.

Holy crap. That actually _worked_.

“Oh yeah!” Dean whooped, pumping his fist in the air. “Yeah, that’s right! Who’s bad?!”

The titanothere scuttled backwards, the others behind it doing the same. Dean celebrated with whoops and laughs, while Sam and Ellen watched in shock.

“That’s what I’m talkin’ about, bitch!” Dean laughed.

The bull of the herd trumpeted in fear, and trampled away through the brush, with the rest of his herd following behind.

“That’s right you motherfu-”

Suddenly, this giant alien beast soared over Dean’s head, landing it’s leap right in front of Dean and snarling at him. It was enormous, with a body like a panther. It was muscular, but lithe and and had slick, shiny black skin. It had a similar frill to the hammerhead titanothere, but it was as black as the creature’s skin. It’s eyes were dark and threatening as the beast slowly stalked towards him, baring its teeth with hiss.

“What about this one? Run don’t, run?” Dean questioned, his gun poised at the thanator.

Ellen was pale and clearly panicked when she answered, Sam too. “Run! Definitely run!”

That was all Dean needed to take off at a full sprint through the brush, with the alien on his heels.

He lept in the space between two trees, making it through and getting the beast caught between them. But it didn’t stop the panther-like alien, who snapped the base of the trees and kept on after Dean.   
  
Huffing and puffing, Dean ran as fast as he could, spotting a root system with an opening big enough for him to duck in. So he did, diving underneath the roots as the beast followed. It clawed and scraped and gnawed at roots, splinters flying as Dean tried to crawl away. The leathery monster tore off a chunk of the roots and made an opening big enough for it’s head to fit. It snapped it’s jaws at Dean, who fired off his gun. Bullets flew and the alien recoiled, but managed to reach it’s head in and snatched the gun from his hands. With no way to defend himself, Dean bolted.

He took off at a sprint yet again, managing a few steps before the alien had Dean’s backpack in it’s jaws. It shook him hard, like a dog shaking a toy and Dean reached for the buckle on his bag. He unbuckled it, slipping his arms out as he attempted to escape. He was thrown like a ragdoll across the the forest, slamming into a tree trunk. But he was okay, and took off at a run while the mutt from hell tore at his bag.

It had to have noticed Dean running, because it hissed and Dean heard thundering footsteps behind him. He ran. He ran as fast as he could, spotting a cliff. It was a longshot, and there were high odds that he’d get hurt. But it was a slim chance of survival versus being ripped to shreds.   
  
So he jumped.

And thankfully, he landed in the water of a fast flowing river. He struggled his way up to the surface, hearing the creature that had been chasing him roar and cry out in frustration. He swam to shore, latching onto a tree root. He glanced back at the panther-like beast as it scuttled to find a way down. But eventually, as Dean pulled himself onto solid ground, it stalked away in defeat.   
  
Dean looked ahead of him now, into the foreign forest and suddenly felt so very small.

  
The Marine searched his pockets to find that he had in fact not lost his survival knife. Thankful for the small victory, he searched out a long stick and sat down.   
  
He was twitchy as he used the knife to shape the stick into a makeshift spear, every small noise causing him to jump and look around.   
  
Once he’d finished the spear, Dean tentatively began to walk through the woods, knowing now that he was alone in this, in a land he knew nothing about.

                                                                                                                          ⧫⧫⧫

Unbeknownst to Dean, high above him in on the limb of one of Pandora’s massive trees, he was being watched.   
  
The messy haired Na’Vi watched him walk and silently, with the stealth of a hunter, rose to his feet. He drew his bow, the arrow poised to strike and kill the unwelcome visitor.   
  
Just as he drew the bow back further, ready to let it fly, the Na’Vi paused, amazed by what he saw.

On the tip of the arrow, landed an atokirina; one of the small, feather-light seeds of the sacred tree. It sat on the poisoned arrowhead, resting there for a moment before gently floating away.  
  
The Na’Vi watched in awe as the pure being drifted off before looking back to his earlier target, his careful eyes narrowed curiously, Still in shock, he put his bow down, suddenly fascinated by the stranger the atokirina had wanted to save.


End file.
